


My Clothes Next To Yours

by rinnytin



Series: Banita Week 2020 [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, routines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnytin/pseuds/rinnytin
Summary: He wouldn’t mind seeing more of their things like that - a natural state of being together that screamed domestic life, he wanted to see all their things mixed up like that to show that they were are intertwined that it showed to anyone who looked in. He didn’t know why he was so set on this idea of falling into routines; He just marked it off as being in love.Banita Week Day 1 [ SFW ] - Routines!
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Settsu Banri
Series: Banita Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966267
Kudos: 24
Collections: Banita Week 2020





	My Clothes Next To Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Banita Week Day 1 - Routines
> 
> I was thinking about like making this a collection but I looked at all my fics and realized I have never posted anything long b4 so it doesn't matter

“Hey,” Banri looked up from his work, smiling as Itaru dropped his briefcase and jacket on the couch next to him. It was the same thing every weekday - Banri would take over Itaru’s room to work on his assignments and Itaru would come home from work, already in a state of undress before he even got into the room. Banri would joke about how he was surprised that he didn’t leave a trail of clothes leading from the entrance to his room, which he didn’t even dismiss as being too out of character only that Sakyo would be pissed if he did that. 

“Hey,” Itaru muttered, his phone occupying his attention - but he leaned in to press a kiss to the top of Banri’s head as he passed. He sat down next to him, leaning on his shoulder as he played through his game - the silence between them was comfortable; Banri rested this cheek against the top of Itaru’s head as he did his work. Before he started university, they were able to talk and play games until late - but now, it was less of an option and more of a fantasy. Having to manage his school work and Autumn practices going on, just sitting in the same room was as close as they could get to spending time together.  
“You don’t have classes tomorrow, right?” Itaru set his phone down, his LP drained for the next hour and while he could spend gems to keep going it was the perfect opportunity to talk to Banri. If he was to tell himself 3 years ago that the idea of prioritizing someone over his ranking, even if just for 10 minutes, would cross his mind - he would think that he was lying. But here he was, resting his head against Banri’s shoulder and reaching out to pull his hand away from his keyboard to hold his hand.

“No, but I got practice at 6 am,” Banri sighed, putting his laptop down and he leaned his head back - bringing Itaru’s knuckles to his lips - a gesture that started as a joke when they first started dating but now was a regular part of how Banri showed his affection. Neither of them were romantics in the traditional sense - most of their affections began with them mimicking the romantic options from visual novels - but once they were comfortable with the awkwardness that followed attempted, things fell into place naturally. Banri was better at making even the more awkward lines sound nice, as was expected from some who was good at everything and also worked with bad scripts for his classes. Itaru’s best attempts were comparing Banri to gacha cards or loot drops, both were endearing in his nerdy way, “Sakyo is pretty pissed that I’ve been swamped with assignments so he wanted to make up for the time we lost.”

“He’s mad that you are working on university work? That doesn’t sound like him, but if he thinks it’s interfering with the troupe I can see it,” Itaru returned to his game, holding Banri’s hand as he clicked through the menus and Banri watched as he played through the mission story, “But you should ask if you start later, I’ve noticed that you haven’t been sleeping well recently.”

“Has it been that noticeable?”

“You leave here in the middle of the night, sometimes you don’t leave and I wake up with you on passed out on the couch,” Itaru shifted, finally letting go of his hand to tap through the beat map - his focus fully turned to his screen and he laid down on Banri’s lap. Banri smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair, taking his hair tie and pulling his bangs back, tying them up into the tiny little ponytail he usually wore.

“Yeah, actually studying and doing my work sucks,” Banri took his phone, smiling at his lock screen - it was of the both of them that they took on a trip the company took to the amusement park for an acting event. Itaru had been eyeing one of the prizes at one of those rigged carnival games and Banri had to be a good boyfriend, so he won it for him. It was another one of those cat things that he got in the UFO catcher on their first date - but he was a different variation than the ones he got back then. Itaru said it was an obscure series, but there was a remake coming up and new stuff was coming out for it. He was so happy when he won it for him, smiling with his new treasured little friend with his head resting on Banri’s shoulder and that moment was saved to his home screen. He probably had hundreds of little moments saved, either as pictures or just in his memory - he was never the type to care for sentimental memories, but he never cared for routines either. He opened his notes, reading over the lists of the assignments and sighing when he realized that he still had things due for class but he had time later - Itaru was more important, “I used to just come back here and was free to game with you as soon as you got home. I miss that a lot.”

“I don’t mind as long as you’re doing your work,” Itaru put his phone down on his chest and watching as Banri scrolled through his phone - his lips pulled into a frown and Itaru sat up, resting his chin on his shoulder and his arm slipping around his waist. It wasn’t like Banri to look so upset over his coursework, but it was also getting hectic with practices since the autumn show was coming up soon and Sakyo probably wasn’t making anything easier on him, “But how about you stop for the night, you can finish everything else tomorrow. We can go take a bath and then settle in for the night, I have work tomorrow you so can stay here the night if you’re getting up early for practice.”

“I must be going crazy,” Banri smiled as he pressed a kiss to Itaru’s forehead, “I think I just heard Itaru Chigasaki say we should take a bath, unprompted.”

“Ah, I hate taking baths but I think it would be nice to just relax with you for a bit and we’ll be able to talk before you eventually fall asleep on me,” Itaru let go of him, getting up and pulling him up by his arm in an attempt to move him. Banri rolled his eyes as he stood up, “We’ve got into a routine of barely talking when we’re together, I don’t like it. I miss you.”

“We also got into the routine of greeting each other like a married couple when you get home,” Banri smiled when Itaru blushed, mumbling about how it should be opposite. A comment that Banri could overthink later but right now, he knew that Itaru was serious about missing him - he normally would just brush off his feelings and things bothering him so to hear it come out of his lips without Banri prying, it must have been that bad for him. His lips were soft against his - the taste of artificial cherry left on the younger man’s lips was sweet and he smiled remembering how offended Itaru got when he handed him the tube of chapstick but took it anyway, “How about we go on a date tomorrow when you’re back from work? Haven’t been on one in a while, would be a nice change of pace. I’ll make sure to finish my work before you get back and then my whole night is yours. I’ll take you to that book store you told me about,” Banri pressed another kiss against his lips, smiling as the single peck seemed to make his head spin, he wanted to kiss Itaru forever if it was possible, “Then we can get dinner at a fancy restaurant and get dirty looks thrown at us because we’re  _ too loud  _ and  _ too casual _ or whatever that lady complained about when we went to eat that one time.”

“Sounds like a plan,” A final kiss was pressed to his lips, the fleeting warmth as Itaru moved away from him making Banri realize just how much he wanted to just exist in Itaru’s bubble - not just in his room, but he wanted to just hold Itaru and talk about whatever he wanted as long as he was close to him, “Let’s go take a bath, we can do some raids for a bit if you’re up to it. If not, we can just hang out and do whatever you want.”

“Alright,” Banri wrapped his arms around Itaru from behind, humming as he followed him as he grabbed their clothes. His clothes were in his dresser, right next to Itaru’s - a sight that made him feel like butterflies were beating around in his stomach in the best way possible. He wouldn’t mind seeing more of their things like that - a natural state of being together that screamed domestic life, he wanted to see all their things mixed up like that to show that they were are intertwined that it showed to anyone who looked in. He didn’t know why he was so set on this idea of falling into routines, falling into what he could only describe as the type of relationships he never thought he could have - one that satisfied him and left him content with the present, not looking forward to what he do next once he got bored. 

“Banri,” Itaru said his name softly - he didn’t have to say anything else, Banri knew that he was holding onto him for too long and they should probably head to the bath now. He let go, mumbling a half-hearted apology and Itaru mumbled something that he didn’t quite catch but his cheeks were slightly pink so it must have been something on the lines of  _ It was nice _ . Banri had to hold himself back from taking Itaru back into his arms, settling on taking his hand as he led Itaru to the bath - maybe one day they could have a house for themselves and they could make shared baths another part of their routine. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ Banita Week !! YES!! ](https://twitter.com/banitaweek)   
>  [My personal twt!! Watch me crash n burn trying to write for every prompt this week :s ](https://twitter.com/Dicesboyfriend)


End file.
